


Marooned

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being left to die on a desert island, Link finds unlikely salvation in the form of a certain Zora.





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics are Link's thoughts, except for when they aren't.
> 
> Send me feedback [on tumblr](https://northwest-southwest-central.tumblr.com/)! I appreciate it!

Link watches his ship - _former ship_ \- vanish over the horizon. He knows that it’s not coming back, but he still holds on to some childish hope that the captain is going to realize his mistake, return, and then the entire crew will beg his forgiveness. When the ship completely disappears from his sight, he finally accepts that his crewmates - _former crewmates_ \- aren’t coming for him. No one is. They left him here to die, so he probably will.

_Crap. Now what?_

Link turns his attention the tiny island he was dumped on. It’s too small to support any large animals, that’s for sure. He’s going to have to hunt for birds and crabs. Maybe fish, if he can find a way to catch them. Link decides that scouting out the island should be his first course of action. He needs to find a good spot for shelter if he wants to survive.

About thirty minutes into his walk, Link spots a wooden structure down the beach. It’s a large cabana, sticking out of the sand.

_A castaway depot?_

No, it couldn’t be, because the captain wouldn’t have dumped him on an island with a depot on it. Link runs to the structure, hardly daring to believe his luck. The cabana is three walls and a half-constructed roof, with the open side facing inland. The wooden struts of the walls are too long and extend past the corners, having not yet been cut to the proper length. Carpentry tools, as well as a Zora spear, are scattered across a workbench. A bilingual sign hangs on the far wall. He catches his breath as he reads the Hylian half:

_Future Site of Zora Outreach Trade Post_

Link assumes the other half of the sign says the same thing, but in Zoran. He can hardly believe his good fortune. A trading post! That means real hope for salvation. The Zoras who are building this hut are bound to return sooner or later. At the very least, he has shelter and a way to catch fish. The rest of his day is spent walking circles around the rest of the island. Completing one lap takes him just under an hour. Besides the cabana, there is nothing of interest. Balancing the spear in his hand, Link resolves to learn how to fish properly tomorrow. As the sun sets, he returns to the cabana and shoves the workbench aside to make more space for himself.

Before he curls up to sleep, there’s one more thing he needs to take care of. In the ship, he was crammed in a cabin with fifteen other men. He had virtually no privacy, except for when the ship docked, and the crew went ashore to party. Left behind on lookout duty, Link usually used his brief time alone to pleasure himself. His usual technique was to gracelessly spit into his hands and imagine strong, loving arms embracing him from behind, stroking him while whispering sweetly into his ear. His palms were callused, but they weren’t enough to distract him from his go-to fantasy. Being a shy teenager with no real experience or control, Link needed those moments more than he would like to admit, but was always frustrated with how quick he had to be. It wasn’t like the men on the ship would help him. They would sneer in his face at best, or harass him even more at worst. None of them would be willing to stay and cuddle him after they were done.

But now, alone on a desert island, Link almost laughs as he pulls down his pants. This morning, he was betrayed and abandoned. Now, not even a day later, he has all the time and privacy he needs to enjoy himself. He stands up and braces one hand against the wall as he lightly fondles his cock. It’s been weeks since he’s touched himself, and even longer since he could take his time. Now that his balls are free, he feels them ache from weeks of buildup, and gropes softly to start himself off. The resulting rush of blood to his cock feels so good that he starts stroking before he’s even hard, desperately trying to get himself off.

Now fully erect, Link slowly runs his other hand over himself, rubbing his sore shoulders. He imagines soft fingers mussing his hair, and tenses when they gently move down his sides. Down until they’re cradled over his stomach, tickling him in a way that helps the sensation building inside his navel. Link adjusts his stance so precome can drip into his hand. He shudders as he spreads the sensation of damp stickiness all over his cock, providing just enough slick to let him speed up. The heat inside him already feels like it’s going to burst.

Opening his mouth in a silent moan, Link shakes with anticipation as blood flushes up his body. Leaning back and tilting his head skyward, his lets his imaginary partner place their hands on his hips and nip at his ear. He’s edged himself until he can’t hold on any longer, and his shoulders arch forward as he comes. His thighs go hot and stiff as he shoots his come without a care where it lands - spurting it on the wall, landing in the sand, upward onto his own body. The feeling of bliss from his cock spreads through his whole body, and he holds on to the feeling until he crashes back down.

Satisfied, he topples backwards into the sand and falls asleep.

*****

“Hello?”

_Hi,_ Link stupidly thinks before he jolts awake. He’s suddenly hyperaware that his pants are still around his ankles and he’s covered in his own dried come. He awkwardly shuffles his pants up his body before twisting around to look at whoever is standing there.

It’s a red Zora, almost twice as tall as he is, wearing jewelry across his upper body. He’s handsome, and his golden eyes seem to brighten as he smiles. Link blushes, although he’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment or something else.

“Yes, you! Hylian! How did arrive here? I circled the island, yet found no boat. Did you perhaps swim here? Or have you been cast away?”

Link nods to that, hoping that the Zora will pick up on his affirmation. Sure enough, the Zora smiles widely, showing even more teeth than before.

“I am Sidon, the Zora prince! And what is your name? Go on, please tell me!”

To that, Link signs L-I-N-K. Sidon doesn’t understand - _of course he doesn’t_ \- so Link grabs the spear from the workbench and brushes out the letters in the sand with exaggerated movements.

“Link? What a fantastic name! Link, you are the first Hylian to see this trading post - the first of many, I hope! As representative of my people, I will do everything to make your stay as hospitable as possible!”

*****

By the end of the day, Link finds himself eating dinner with royalty. Sidon is loud, eager and enthusiastic, and more than talkative enough to make up both sides of the conversation. From what Link can gather, the young prince is on his very first solo assignment, as part of a larger program meant to facilitate Hylian-Zora trade. Slowly chewing on his fish, Link privately wonders if the Zora elders had assigned him to such an isolated island because they wanted him somewhere where he couldn’t bother them.

As Sidon talks at length about his responsibilities, Link tries to remember everything he knows about Zoras. Their capital, the aptly named Zora’s Domain, was somewhere out in the Lanayru Ocean, but some Zora lived in port towns to work as sailors or fishermen. Link had seen Zoras before, but never up close, and, looking at Sidon, never noticed how human-like they were. He assumed they looked like fish - chinless, beady-eyed beasts with rows of misaligned teeth. Sidon was handsome, having a sharp jaw and striking golden eyes. His muscles were shaped almost the same as a Hylian’s, but they were denser and leaner, supporting his larger frame, and heavily toned from years of swimming in the ocean. When Sidon had shown Link the proper way to hold a fishing spear, his shoulders had flexed in a way that was hard to ignore. At the time, Link dismissed his thoughts as unfamiliarity, or even envy, but now it was hours later and he still couldn’t stop pondering Sidon’s muscles. _How strong was he_?

Link suddenly realizes he’s been staring too long. Did the prince notice Link ogling him? Link thought of earlier, when Sidon had stumbled on him with his pants down. He hadn’t even mentioned anything all day, but maybe that was because he didn’t know any better. It’s not like Sidon was wearing clothes, either. Blushing again, Link tries to not make himself too obvious as he glances downward at Sidon’s groin. There’s a smooth mound instead of anything visible. Link inadvertently grunts, causing Sidon to pause his speech and look at him. Link shakes his head and waves his hands to go, “never mind” and Sidon immediately launches back into his spiel about local sailors. Suddenly, Link remembers one more thing he knows about Zora.

Back when he was one of those sailors, he had been talking over cards with his crewmates. Not that he was talking, but he was on the periphery as the others got drunk and told increasingly unbelievable tales, like how they singlehandedly killed a Big Octo, or how they could control seagulls by feeding them pears. As they drank more, someone mentioned offhand, “That’s nothing. The weirdest thing in the ocean is the fact that Zoras‘ve got two dicks.” Link remembered that, even though he was drunk at the time...maybe it stuck out in his memory because it was such a strange anecdote.

As Sidon finishes his food and stands, Link finds himself thinking _I wonder whether or not that was true_.

*****

Lying in the cabana, Link shifts around to get comfortable when he hears muffled footsteps approaching. Sidon is approaching in the moonlight, and Link turns to face him, signing, “why are you in here?” thinking that Sidon will understand his confusion, if not his exact words.

Sidon explains, “well, I have been sleeping in the ocean at night, returning here in the day to continue work. But now that you’re here, I thought it would be uncouth to leave you alone in the night, would it not? Unless you object?”

“Actually,” Link signs, “I was planning on jacking off, twice a day, every day, for the foreseeable future, but now I’m going to have to improvise.” He deliberately shows welcoming facial expressions as he signs, hoping Sidon totally misinterprets his meaning as positive. Sure enough, the Zora prince beams and practically jumps in his haste to flop down next to Link on the sand. Link tries not to laugh as Sidon wiggles around, getting comfortable. The prince was so fanciful, it was almost _cute_. Sidon actually does seem a bit tired, so he has enough tact not to talk as they drift off to sleep.

Link was only half kidding. He doesn’t mind Sidon’s presence, really. Sometimes the prince was so friendly it was overbearing. He still wants to tend to himself, regardless of what the prince does. Even though he’s no longer alone, having half a cabana to himself gives him infinitely more privacy than what he had on the ship.

Once Sidon is asleep, he leans over to his side and silently pulls up his shirt, holding the hem in his teeth. With his waistline exposed, he uses the backs of his fingers to lightly feel up and down his stomach. The light tickling is enough get him hard, and he quietly begins to stroke himself. It takes him maybe a minute to find a rhythm, after which he’s so focused he doesn’t notice the slight noises behind him.

“Link.”

_Caught_.

“Do you...want me to leave?”

Leave? Suddenly, Link realizes no, he doesn’t want him to leave. He might have had some misgivings about privacy before, but as Sidon stands over him, he instantly decides that he doesn’t want him to leave. The goddesses have delivered him into this situation, so why not make the most of it? Link spits out his shirt, making a needy whine, and rolls back into a sitting position to reach out a hand to Sidon. Beckoning. _Begging_. Sidon takes the hand in his own and kneels next to him.

“Link, if I may...”

Link tilts his head up to meet Sidon’s lips with his own. They’re bigger than his, and his jaw starts to ache from the effort of stretching so wide, but no one has ever made him feel this way before! A heat races up to his neck as Sidon’s tongue darts between his lips. His hand is pulling on Sidon’s, wanting it lower. As Sidon gently grasps the base of his cock, he uses his other hand to caress Link’s torso.

It’s almost enough to make him come right then and there. Link breaks out their kiss, gasping in pleasure, twisting and turning his whole body as Sidon’s claws trace over his stomach. Each point of contact sends a jolt of electricity straight through his heart. The nails are sharp, but not painful, and he thrills at how they skate over his skin, at how they could have taken him anytime. The feeling sends another rush of blood to his cock. Sidon takes notice and removes his hand, instead using a finger to prod at the head. It twitches, and, already straining from his earlier ministration, produces a bead of precome at the tip. Link rips off his shirt, trying not to show how _wanting_ he is, and Sidon chuckles quietly.

“In the morning, I almost couldn’t believe my eyes, Link, but I could smell it on you, in the water. I’ve wanted you all day, Link! Please, if you feel the same way...”

Link shuts him up by grabbing his crest and pulling him in for another kiss. _Yes_ , he feels the same way, and he had any doubts, Sidon’s claws get rid of them immediately by drawing more pleasure from beneath his skin. They graze up until they’re lightly pinching at Link’s nipple. Again, he breaks the kiss to breathe in exhilaration, and Sidon’s claw rounds his shoulder. Four fingers slip over the curve of his spine, while the thumb continues to dance around his nipple. The shock to such a sensitive area sends Link into a frenzy, his cock jumping wildly. Sidon takes hold of it, not moving at first, but then begins to stroke, and Link’s heartbeat is pounding in his ears. The precome continues to ooze from his tip, and dribbles over Sidon’s knuckles. Sidon smiles again and loosens his grip enough to spread it over the length of Link’s shaft. Link moans when the familiar wet feeling adds to his growing pleasure.

He squirms as the stroking turns steadier, but when he tries to arch up his back, Sidon tightens his grip on Link’s chest. When he tries again, Sidon firmly presses him into the sand. Link gasps, partly from the pressure on his chest, partly from excitement. He’s never been _manhandled_ like this before! He didn’t expect it to be so _arousing_ , and those thoughts push him even closer to the edge. Sidon seems to appreciate Link’s squirming, so Link continues to struggle in his grasp, making a small show of being pinned. Sidon strokes him while using his thumb to fondle Link’s balls, and Link feels himself twitching along with his rhythm.

The pressure keeps building under his skin until he moans loudly, and Sidon, grinning, finishes him with a particularly gratifying final stroke. Link silently moans in pleasure, riding out his climax in Sidon’s palm. His vision whites out for a moment as he writhes in ecstasy, kicking his hips upward and splattering white all over his stomach. Sidon’s fingers have somehow kept their grip as he pants and bucks uncontrollably. He collapses onto his back and lies in the sand, chin tilted upward, as he listens to his heartbeat slow back down.

Coming down from his orgasm, he gathers enough of his thoughts to focus on something Sidon had said. _He could smell me?_ When they were spearfishing earlier that day, Link had cleaned himself a little. He was polite enough to wait until Sidon’s back was turned before trying to scrub out the inside of his pants. He had never even considered that Sidon could _smell_ the remains of last night. _So Sidon had known all day, but didn’t say anything_. Link eyes shoot back up to Sidon. His cocks - _yes, he has two_ \- were readily straining. They had emerged from a thin, pinkish slit at the base of his groin, and were leaking precome. Sidon had clearly enjoyed bringing Link to orgasm, and Link felt a sudden surge of shame.

_Poor Sidon was horny all day, but too proper to make a move?_ Link knew he had to fix this situation, immediately. Sitting up, he locks eyes with Sidon and initiates another kiss. Even with Sidon hunched over and kneeling, Link still has to crane his head upward to reach his lips. Deciding to close the distance, Link stands and places his right hand on Sidon’s shoulder, while dragging the back of his left up one of Sidon’s cocks. It’s rigid and slippery, different from his own. He meets Sidon’s lips again, and sighs out the corner of his mouth as Sidon’s tongue swipes all over him. Link pushes gently on Sidon’s shoulder, and Sidon complies, breaking their kiss to fall backward on the sand. Lying on his back, Sidon spreads his legs and props up his cocks to their full height. Link, despite his confidence, hesitates for a second before kneeling. _How is this going to work_?

He starts by tentatively stroking the lower of Sidon’s twin cocks. He can barely even wrap his fingers around the girth of the thing, so he loosens his grip, letting his fingers slide lightly over the skin, aided by the slick precome. He rests his other hand on Sidon’s inner thigh, making sure to tickle him there as well. Sidon rewards his experimentation with a loud moan of pleasure. Encouraged, Link slowly opens his mouth and drops his tongue out. He makes sure Sidon is looking before he licks at Sidon’s cock, using the tip of his tongue to poke into the hard flesh. Sidon groans again, and starts _quivering_ around his pelvis. Link keeps licking, until Sidon breathes heavily and thrusts a hand at him. Link doesn’t even flinch as the nails bite into his shoulder and grasp him harder than before, because running through his mind is _I did this, it’s ME doing this and Sidon is so happy and I’m so glad that Sidon is here and I can please him like this_! Bolstered by his thoughts, Link doesn’t let up even when he stops to catch his breath, and sticks two fingers into the slit at the base of his cocks. He wiggles and rotates them, trying to see how the prince will react.

“Link! OH! Link! Incredible! Yes!”

Link is privately relieved that Sidon is being so receptive. He was almost worried he would screw things up somehow, but the prince’s enthusiasm is truly limitless, providing him with loud, constant encouragement. Sidon seems to love everything he does. Between Sidon’s praise and the claw digging into his shoulder, he’s able to gauge how Sidon will react to all his subtle movements. Link resists the temptation to simply finish Sidon with his hands, because that almost seems complacent. No, instead, he wants to give Sidon his all, to truly satisfy him the best he can. With this in mind, Link slowly pulls his fingers out and makes a show of sucking on them before dipping his tongue into the slit.

“Link! Oh, yes! Amazing!”

Link continues to lap at the slit, putting pressure on the base of Sidon’s cock, to constant praise. Dropping his hands down, Link gently pets at Sidon’s inner thighs, before moving his mouth upward to lick at the shaft. This time, he leisurely licks the whole thing from bottom to top in one smooth motion. Dragging his tongue all the way up the shaft, he uses it to collect as much precome as he can. Sidon gasps and releases his grip on Link’s shoulder, so Link takes the opportunity to sit up and give his aching back a break. Link finds those beautiful golden eyes as he lets his mouth droop open, trying to look as vulgar as he can. He holds his jaw in that position, allowing the precome to slowly drip from his lips.

The sight of it is too much for Sidon. With a desperate cry, he reaches with his other hand to begin stroking his upper cock. A shock runs through Link as he realizes that hand was used to finish him - as Sidon slides his fingers up and down, spreading his slick, Link feels his limp cock rising again. He can’t help it - it’s just _so hot_ , knowing that his own come is mixed in! The prince’s own handling of his upper cock sends vibrations through his whole body, and Link can see his lower cock jumping too. Sidon’s thigh muscles are trembling, pushing desperately against nothing, a sign that the heat inside him has almost become too much. Link’s hands settle lightly on Sidon’s thighs, but even this is enough to set off another wave of pleasure. Link can feel the prince shaking under his touch, and decides he needs to use his mouth again. He licks at the head of the lower cock before taking it in his mouth.

“Oh, Link! YES, perfect! OH!”

The head is different from what he expected, different from what he’s used to. Link relaxes his throat to let Sidon press even more length up into him. Once he reaches his deepest point, Link lifts his head off, trailing strings of precome from his mouth. Sidon is still stroking his upper cock, so Link grabs the lower one in both hands. He considers alternating between using his hands and mouth, but Sidon is big enough for him to use all three. Link bobs his lips up and down on the tip, while using his hands to grasp the lower part. When he feels his way down to Sidon’s slit, his fingers are slick enough to slide in up to the second knuckle. Twisting his fingers causes Sidon to quiver so much that Link knows he won’t be able to take any more. Deciding that it’s time to finish, he teases Sidon with light brushes up his cock, then curls his fingers in Sidon’s sensitive walls, producing a final moan of pleasure.

“Ungh, Link! I’m almost- ”

Link braces himself just before a massive spurt of come shoots into his throat, and another one coats his face. He pulls back as a second shot fills his mouth faster than he can swallow, and more lands in his hair. Choking now, Link drools come all over his chest as Sidon squeezes the last drops from his upper cock. They drip from his wrist to a pool on his stomach. Link tries the same with the lower cock, squeezing on the underside to produce a few final drops of come. They ooze down the shaft in a small rivulet, and Link nuzzles his face into Sidon, letting them flow onto his cheek. The two collapse into each other, breathy and covered in come. Link lies atop Sidon’s chest, resting his head against his heart. The prince is hot and breathy, his chest heaving up and down.

Sidon reaches with his hand to stroke Link’s hair, wiping the mess to the side, and presses his thumb gently into Link’s lips. Link laps at it with his tongue, tasting Sidon’s come, and Sidon sighs and pulls Link closer to him.

Nestled against Sidon’s chest, Link curls into the strong arms holding him tight as they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me [on tumblr](https://northwest-southwest-central.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
